


Schedules

by Iris_Dragonoure



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Dragonoure/pseuds/Iris_Dragonoure
Summary: Park Soojung has moved to a new school. She's no longer an outcast, she finally belongs somewhere. Yet, nobody told her that Stardom Academy, everyone's a little strange, even moreso than Soojung herself.





	Schedules

    This was supposed to be a fresh start. A clean slate. I could leave behind all of the problematic students and finally be with people like me. Mom and Dad enrolled me into this private school, Stardom Academy. There were so many majors, like linguistics, music, art, everything you could think of. I brought my bag to the room I would be staying in. I couldn't wait until after assembly, then I could meet my roommate! I hoped she'd be kind to me.

    I ran to the auditorium for assembly, but not before checking my clothes for wrinkles. Gotta give a good first impression! I ran to the seat with my name and soon after, the assembly started. Announcements were made, clubs were introduced, and schedules were handed out. Everyone was assigned a roommate based on matching schedules. I wondered who had all of my classes.

    When assembly ended, we all went back to our dorms to meet our roommates. I sat on my bed, legs crossed, waiting patiently for the girl I was to live with to walk in the room. I watched the doorknob turn slowly as my heart raced, but I did not expect the sight. There was a boy standing in the doorframe.

    "Is this the wrong room? I'm not supposed to have a girl roommate..." the boy pondered. He checked the room number, and, alas, he was in the correct room.

    "Maybe we were the only two students with matching schedules," I suggested. We checked our schedules and, sure enough, it was a match. My roommate is a boy.

    Dad is going to be _so_ angry with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is short, but I've had it sitting in a .txt file for months now and I needed to post it at some point.


End file.
